


[PODFIC] Heart Don't Fail Me Now

by artistotle



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anastasia Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistotle/pseuds/artistotle
Summary: Benzaiten Steel, the only surviving member of the Steel family is searching for his long-lost, probably dead twin.Juno, an orphan with one (1) friend is searching for both a way out and any family that he most likely won't have.Peter Nureyev, gay conman.Mag, a slightly less gay conman.Rita, the best god damn character.... but in audio format





	[PODFIC] Heart Don't Fail Me Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TackyJackie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TackyJackie/gifts).



> Hey what's up! 
> 
> I learned through this that I'm basically illiterate... but I hope y'all enjoy listening to this as much as I enjoyed reading it!!
> 
> If you want more: please support jaq!!! They don't update unless we force 'em

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all would like me to also read the author's note in funny voices, just tell me! I would've done it here but alas... first time doin this stuff.
> 
> hmu on tumblr/twitter/ig as spicybruha


End file.
